Back to you Heart
by Nekoham
Summary: Tezuka trata de arreglar la relacion que arruino con Fuji n.n oneshot TezXFuji


Notas de la autora ósea mías jeje:

Este fic es de temática Yaoi, ósea relación chicoXchico, si no te gusta el genero, eres invitad a abandonar el fic, aunque me dejen ToT

Este originalmente es un songfic , pero al parecer aquí están prohibidos por eso les pido encarecidamente que escuchen la canción de BACK TO YOUR HERAT de los Backstreet Boys

Weno esta historia decidí escribirle porque fue por esta pareja que me enamore del Yaoi!!!!!!!!! Sorry si esta muy triste T.T

Los personajes no me perteneces yo solo hago estos fic porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi casa jajaja n.n

_**Back to your Heart**_

En la escuela Seigaku, el entrenamiento ya había concluido, los titulares se estaban despidiendo y preparándose para marcharse, era viernes y no se verían en dos días, todos ya estaban casi listos excepto Tezuka que en esos momentos estaba haciendo un papelería que a su parecer era muy importante, ni siquiera había empezado a cambiarse, los primeros en irse fueron Momo y Ryoma, el capitán alcanzo a escuchar algo de unas hamburguesas, a lo que Eiji empezó a dar saltitos y arrastró a Oishi junto con el(), Inui se despidió de el y de Fuji que también estaba ahí terminado de de acomodar su maletita de entrenamiento, Kaidoh solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza así ellos despidiéndose y salio antes que Inui, quien ya se iba, detrás de el iba Fuji a lo que el capitán alzo la vista:

-Fuji, antes de que te vayas quiero que me ayudes con unas cosas- exclamo el capitán sin ningún animo en la voz, típico de el

-¿Uhmm?... no puede ser otro día Tezuka en verdad hoy no tengo ganas

-No, es importante, es algo sobre el próximo torneo

-Entonces, no debería ser Oishi el que te ayude o Inui- Fuji estaba empezado a impacientarse no quería por nada del mundo quedarse, no a solas, no con el.

Tezuka hecho una rápida mirada a todo el vestidor, debía asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más

-Por favor, Fuji, tenemos que hablar – dijo el capitán con toda la serenidad que pudo, en verdad estaba desesperado…

Sabia que eso era lo que quería, hablar…tenían que hacerlo, pero el no podía, todavía no, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

-No, a menos que sea algo de la escuela o del equipo tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Tezuka- Trato de hablar de la manera mas fría que pudo

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Syu- Se lo esperaba pero, por eso el tono no dejaba de doler

-No, yo no quiero hablar contigo, Tezuka, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir tú y yo no tenemos ¡NADA DE QUE HABLAR!-Se estaba desesperando, Tezuka ya había empezado a avanzar hacia el y no se podría resistir si el lo tocaba… después de todo todavía lo amaba.…

-No te acerques-Tezuka paro en seco-no te acerques, que no lo entiendes Kinumitsu-la desesperación en la voz de Fuji ya era notable

- Que todavía es insoportable, verte todos lo días me duele, pensar en ti duele demasiado, y que estar aquí ahora contigo me esta matando, ¿no lo entiendes Tezuka?

-Syu… acorto la distancia que había ente ellos y abrazó a Fuji, este inmediatamente que sintió el contacto se soltó del agarre, no podía luchar con el, ya no.

-Tienes 5 minutos Tezuka aprovéchalos…

Esta era su oportunidad, Syusuke no le había dado la ocasión de acercarse a el, ni siquiera le hablaba a menos que fuera para el equipo de tennis, además encontrarlo solo era otro de los problemas, siempre estaba Eiji, pero no lo dejaría pasar esta vez, tenia que hacerle saber todo lo que sentía solo por esta vez…

-Syu…yo…todo esto que esta pasando es muy difícil para mi, yo se que hice mal, pero solo te pido que entiendas que…no lo hice por que no te quiera syu , yo te amo tu los sabes…

-¿Qué lo entienda?…Como demonios voy a saber que me amas según tu claro, si no haces otra cosas mas que negarme y avergonzarte de mi, de nosotros… ¿Cómo?…

-…Lo se, en verdad lo siento, no creo tener alguna vez las suficientes explicaciones que dejen claro el porque te he ocasionado tanto daño Syu, pero…

-Inténtalo…-

La voz de Fuji cada vez se tornaba mas fría y alejada de la calida que alguna vez le hablo palabra de amor a Tezuka conoció, eso lo asustaba tal vez le había hecho un daño verdaderamente irreparable, lo perdería, NO eso NO, no se podía dar ese lujo, la vida sin el…bueno no se la podía imaginar

…Yo… no… no es tan fácil, tener que ser el modelo de todos ellos, ser siempre correcto, si o supieras entenderías un poco mejor mi decisión,

-Eso no es suficiente Tezuka nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, todos te conocemos sabemos que eres una persona como nosotros y…

-No, No todos, solo tu, tu eres el único que en verdad me conoce, Syu,-tenia que hacerlo entender no quiera perderlo

-Mira Syu, me a costado mucho trabajo llegar aquí así que escucha por favor - Dio un fuerte suspiro tendría que decirle todo, y era lo menos que el se merecía, solo esperaba que fuese suficiente-Yo tenia MIEDO, de reconocer que me había enamorado de ti, de un chico, de lo que pudieran pensar todos, mis padres, mi abuelo, mis amigos, yo se que no excusa, es la verdad… se que he sido un tonto por dejarme llevar por todos esas tonterías, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan mal ¿Cómo algo que te hace sentir tan bien y tan completo a la vez puede hacerte sentir como que estas defraudando a la gente que te ama?, yo solo… no sabia como manejar todo esto por eso fue mas fácil, escondernos, no podía enfrentar todo, ahora se que no es así que no tengo que justificar con nadie, si no me aceptan que se vayan al carajo…

-También yo Kinumitsu, si no te acepto también me tengo que ir al carajo

-¡NO!, por favor no me hagas mas difícil esto syusuke

-¿Por qué, Kinumitsu?, ¿porque debería tenerte consideración cuando tu a mí no me la tuviste, cuando preferiste dañarme tanto, en lugar de acabar con tu perfecta farsa?

-Si tan solo lo Hubiera sabido antes- El capitán luchaba para mantenerse tranquilo pero la agresividad con que su Syu le hablaba no hacia mas que hacerlo sentirse desamparado

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Syusuke, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, solo pedir tu perdón, pero si me das otra oportunidad te juro que todo cambiara, te cuidare, te haré sentir todo lo que tu me haces sentir a mi por favor- la voz de Tezuka era apenas un murmullo, lo suficientemente audible para Fuji

Tezuka estaba tan asombrado de las palabras de Syusuke, que no reacciono, es que no podía ser el, el tierno Syusuke, el que se convirtiera en ese ser tan frió y cruel no podía ser…

-No digas eso… solo promete que lo pensaras, que pensaras en perdonarme en darme una segunda oportunidad, no tires a la basura todo esto-

En todo el tiempo en que estuvieron hablando se había mantenido a una distancia prudente de Fuji, pero la desesperación del momento lo envolvió, lo que hizo que se acercara a el, cauteloso pero con paso firme y lo besara, un beso suave tierno y cariñoso que trasmitiera todo lo que sentía, todo el amor que era capaz de darle

Syusuke respondió al beso, no podía negarse al beso, al último beso, no podía, su corazón se lo pedía, todo el lo necesitaba, por su parte, Tezuka no quería separarse, hubiera querido nunca tener que respirar, pero la necesidad gano, en ese momento que lo soltó, Syusuke dio varios pasos hacia atrás se alejo, y tomo sus cosas.

-Terminaron los 5 minutos, Tezuka me tengo que ir, hasta el lunes.

-Syusuke , por favor píensalo- las lagrimas que había luchado por detener , por fin se abrieron paso, no tenia la fuerza ya para detenerlas.

-No, adiós Tezuka…

_**FIN **_

**Notas finales:**

yyyyyyyy?????? Que e les pareció??????????

Espero que les haya gustado... como le haremos para saber si les gusto??aa sii dejen un hermoso review por favor ayúdenme a mejorar y presentarles mejores kosas no sean malitas Bueno me despido

Otra cosa mas arriba los BSB son lo mejor y ya regresaron uju!!!Nekoham abraza su mega póster de los BSB

se kuidan

bsins!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
